Contacto
Franz Hopper |siguiente=La gran revelación }} El episodio empieza con Jeremie buscando el antivirus y descifrando los datos de Franz Hopper, pero falla en sus progresos. Entonces aparecen Ulrich y Yumi, que le dicen que descanse un poco y vaya a ir a ver un cortometraje de Odd. Milly y Tamiya preguntan a Sissi qué siente siendo protagonista de una película, y ella deja claro que no lo sabe. La película de Odd empieza burlándose de Sissi y Jim caricaturizándolos con imitaciones baratas de ambos. Cuando se llega a una escena en donde Sissi aparece representada como un ogro gigante y ególatra, preocupada únicamente por haberse roto una uña, Sissi furiosa quita la película y se acerca a Odd para gritarle, pero es atacada por un espectro y parece estar controlada por una entidad misteriosa que no parece tener intenciones de hacer daño, ya que no empieza a hacer lo usual cuando un espectro posee a alguien (atacar) y va a hablar con Jeremie, pero sus palabras son en un idioma desconocido y no se entiende nada. El director se la lleva a la enfermería y ordena a Jim llevar a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones. Jeremie mira el superescáner, pero no es XANA, ninguna torre está activada. Además, Sissi se comporta de forma extraña: sigue murmurando las frases incomprensibles, que parece transmitir un mensaje para Jeremie. Cuando ya todos están durmiendo, Sissi va a verlo en la noche y trata de escribir algo en un papel, pero aparece Jim y se la lleva de vuelta a la enfermería. Al día siguiente, Jeremie cita a los Guerreros de Lyoko a la fábrica, donde les explica su descubrimiento de que Sissi está siendo usada como un medio para transmitir un mensaje en clave por la entidad misteriosa que la tiene poseída. Yumi y Odd regresan a Kadic para ver qué le pasa a Sissi y descifrar sus mensajes, pero descubren que se han llevado a Sissi al hospital, mientras que Ulrich y Aelita van a Lyoko, al sector de bosque, para asegurarse de que no se trata de un ataque de XANA, y buscando, encuentran una torre rodeada por un halo blanco. ¿Podría estar relacionado con lo de Sissi? La torre es atacada por megatanques que tratan de destruirla. Jeremie es explícito: la torre debe ser protegida. Al mismo tiempo, una torre es activada en el sector del hielo: XANA toma el control de una enfermera del hospital, llamada Chantal, para deshacerse de Sissi. Odd y Yumi son capaces de arrebatar a Sissi de su agresor y se la llevan hacia la fábrica. En Lyoko, Ulrich se enfrenta a los megatanques que disparan hacia la torre blanca y contra el consejo de Jeremie, Aelita huye con la moto al sector del hielo para desactivar la torre. Yumi y Odd llegan a la fábrica, y detrás de ellos, suena el chirrido de los neumáticos de una ambulancia conducida por la enfermera poseída. En la fábrica, salvan a Sissi de ser atropellada por la enfermera, y acaban haciendo que esta estrelle la ambulancia en el suelo de la fábrica. Luego de una breve lucha contra la enfermera, logran llevar a Sissi al laboratorio con apenas tiempo, y Yumi se va en el ascensor para distraerla y que no los interrumpa, Odd va a Lyoko a ayudar a Aelita. Ya en el laboratorio, Sissi, todavía controlado por una misteriosa entidad comienza a teclear una función cifrada en el superordenador. En Lyoko, Ulrich después de una batalla épica contra el megatanque, le desvirtualiza dejando la torre sin protección, que es inmediatamente desactivada por disparos en semicírculo. En la Tierra, el efecto es inmediato: Sissi, agotada, vuelve a la normalidad. En el sector de hielo, Aelita es retenida entre tres cangrejos, pero la Scyphozoa no consigue poner un único tentáculo en ella, porque con una flecha láser de Odd la ahuyenta, y Aelita corre a la torre, teclea el Código: Lyoko y la enfermera controlada por XANA cae sin llegar a matar a Yumi delante de Ulrich. Luego Odd propone poner a Sissi en una película donde explica lo sucedido en este episodio. Descifrada la información escrita por Sissi, Jeremie descifra un mensaje muy interesante: La entidad que tomó el control de Sissi y la torre blanca no era otro que Franz Hopper, diciendo “Yo puedo ayudaros. Quiero entrar en contacto con vosotros. Soy Franz Hopper. Soy Franz Hopper…”. Eventos importantes * Se descubre que Franz Hopper puede ayudar a los Guerreros de Lyoko y estar en contacto con ellos. * Odd empieza a respetar más a Sissi. Personajes Humanos * Jeremie Belpois * Aelita * Odd Della Robbia * Ulrich Stern * Yumi Ishiyama * Sissi Delmas * Herb Pichon * Milly Solovieff * Romain Le Goff * Sr. Delmas * Jim Morales * Gustave Chardin * Enfermera Chantal Sin dialogo * Señora Hertz * Tamiya Diop * Nicolas Poliakoff * Jean-Baptiste Pujol * Julien Xao * Pierre François * Valerie * Claire Girard * Emilie LeDuc Monstruos de XANA * Megatanques * Cangrejos * Scyphozoa Curiosidades * Odd menciona la idea de hacer el tema de Lyoko como una película, y cuando menciona su idea a Sissi dice “…todo ocurre en un mundo virtual lleno de peligro”, cuando la idea de Lyoko es “un mundo sin peligro”, también nombre de la canción del tema de apertura de la serie. * Si se invierte el audio mientras Sissi poseída por Franz Hopper habla, se verá que dice una frase. En el doblaje en español dice una frase absurda: “''Esto sube por la vena, por la cadera hasta el pulmón si encuentra algo''” (la frase es sacada del episodio 2x2 de House, en el minuto 8:35 dicen la misma frase, las dos series se doblaron en el mismo estudio de doblaje y en fechas similares, lo que corrabora que cogieron esa frase de otra serie para acabar antes). Pero en otros doblajes esto es diferente. En el doblaje en catalán dice algo totalmente diferente, y cuesta entenderlo: antes de estar poseída decía a Odd: “''Odd, no ets res més que un fastigós!” (“¡Odd, no eres nada más que un asqueroso!”). Pues cuando está poseída, si lo pones al revés repite varias veces exactamente esa frase, pero algo diferente: “''Mamigós… Fastigós… Ets més que un mamigós… Ets més… un mam…” (la palabra “mamigós” no existe en catalán, no tiene sentido). En el doblaje en inglés dice lo mismo que la frase que se revela al final del episodio: “''I can help you. I want to enter into contact with you now. I’m Franz Hopper. I can help you.” (“''Puedo ayudaros. Quiero entrar en contacto con vosotros. Soy Franz Hopper. Puedo ayudaros.”). Posiblemente en otros idiomas diga otras cosas diferentes. Errores * Las cejas del sr. Delmas son de color gris cuando se ve por la cámara. * La antena del movil de Odd se mueve de izquierda a derecha después de que él le dĳo a Jeremie que Sissi fue llevada al hospital. * Los colores de los pantalones de Odd se invierten cuando se ve la ambulancia en la entrada de Kadic. * La manĳa de la puerta de la habitación de Jeremie se invierte cuando Yumi entra para hablar de Sissi y cuando Jim entra a llevar a Sissi a la enfermería. * La raya de los ojos de Sissi desaparece antes de que el cortometraje de Odd comience, cuando ella se sienta en la silla del laboratorio y antes de que Jeremie le informa de la pérdida de puntos a Odd. * El botón del montacargas es de color rojo en lugar de amarillo y hay dos en vez de uno, cuando Yumi pulsa el botón del ascensor, y desaparecen cuando la enfermera poseída por XANA empuja a Yumi contra la pared. * No se realizó una vuelta al pasado, cuando los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en este episodio lo hacían razonablemente necesario; uno se preguntaría cómo es que nadie sospechó por la enfermera poseída por XANA y la ambulancia que cayó dentro de la fábrica. Galería Episodio50.jpg|Texto escrito por la poseída Sissi. enfermera.jpg|La enfermera poseída por XANA. Vídeos 600px|left Descargar * Descargar archivo Franz Hopper|50|51|La gran revelación}} ca:Contacte en:Contact fi:Yhteys fr:Contact gl:Contacto it:Contatto pl:Odcinek 50 "Kontakt" pt:Contacto ro:Contact ru:Контакт sr:Контакт Categoría:Segunda temporada